1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an I/O interface cover assembly of a computer enclosure.
2. General Background
Usually, a computer maybe connect with some electronic devices, such as USB flash, earphone, and microphone. A plurality of input/output (I/O) holes, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) holes corresponding to the USB flashes, is thus needed in the computer for plugging the electrical devices. In conventional computer, the I/O holes are defined in a rear plate of the computer. It is inconvenient for the user to plug the electrical devices into the I/O holes.
Another computer enclosure is disclosed in China Patent No. 01279787.1. The I/O holes are defined in a front panel of a computer enclosure. A cover is pivotably mounted to the front panel for covering the I/O holes. When the user sits in front of the computer enclosure, the aforementioned electrical devices are easy to be plugged into the I/O holes. However, the computer enclosure is often placed under a desk. It is also inconvenient to plug the electrical devices into the I/O holes.
Still another computer enclosure is disclosed in China Patent No. 02230270.0. The I/O holes are defined in a front panel of a computer enclosure. A cover is slidably mounted to the front panel for covering or exposing the I/O holes. A protruding handle is formed outwardly from the cover. However, the I/O holes are still arranged in the front panel. It is inconvenient to plug the electrical devices into the I/O holes. In addition, the protruding handle is easily to be hit accidentally by users.
What is needed is an I/O interface cover assembly of a computer enclosure, wherein the I/O interface cover assembly includes a plurality of movable I/O interfaces for convenient use.